Biblioteca
by BexG
Summary: //:Onesht una tarde de estudios, una libreta y un día de estres? Puff.. soy mala con los summary u.u


Bien, después de un par de meses aquí subo esto ^^

Ya tenia un par de semanas tratando de escribirlo (en la PC, ya que lo tenia en hoja xD) pero digamos q por cuestiones de privacidad no lo había podido hacer (fue algo así como invasión de habitación y múdate a la sala para q todos podamos ver lo q haces =/ )

Pero en fin, no puedo creer q al fin lo he terminado xD

Esta 'historia' es verídica lol, bueno no todo, e cambiado el lugar y así, para no poner en riesgo nombres xD. Puff… ahora cuando me subo al bus trato de no verle a la cara… no me vaya a decir q me siente de nuevo a su lado xD, no lo niego, fue interesante, y aun lo es n.n

En fin, espero les agrade, lo e tecleado rápido antes de q alguien llegue, asi q si ven algo mal pueden culpar a mi falta de privacidad xD

* * *

//: "Porque tan seria amiga?"

'A_miga?'_ fue lo que leyó en una linda y perfecta curvilínea letra a tinta rosa. Y levantando lentamente la mirada de aquella libreta que repentinamente se encontró sobre el libro que intentaba leer; le vio, sonriéndole como si le conociera ya de años. Aquella sonrisa, '_Puff_', simplemente debía admitirlo, la chica era linda. '_Más nada comparado a casa_' pensó y con un simple movimiento y una sonrisa de cortesía en sus labios, devolvió aquella libreta de hojas rosadas y bordes decorados "Porque estamos en una biblioteca" agrego simplemente para regresar a su lectura. Quizás había hecho mal, después de todo una platica no le aria mal a nadie, y mucho menos en su situación. Tanto estrés y estudio le estaba haciendo daño.

"_La cultura del período Yayoi fue la primera en implementar los métodos de cultivo de arroz…"_ volvió a leer por enésima vez en 5 minutos "_El período Yayoi fue… El periodo Yayoi…"._ '_Suficiente. Que le den al periodo Yayoi y al resto de la historia_' Pensó al tiempo en q soltando un suspiro de frustración y derrota recargo su cabeza sobre el libro. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. '_Primero mi alarma se queda sin batería y pierdo el desayuno, salgo tarde de casa y pierdo el tren, llego tarde a clases y la profesora me sanciona' Puff 'Mi vida es simplemente genial' _Estrés y más estrés. Tanto problema le hacia perder el control. Y para colmo de todo, ahora quien rayos le insistía tanto tocando su hombro??

'_Me sorprende lo insistente que puede ser la gente hoy en día' _pensó al verle sonriendo de nuevo, con su libreta aun en mano y un par de líneas nuevas escritas.

//: "Pareces molesta, te incomodo?"

'_Que si me incomoda…' _pensó mirándole seriamente pero aun sonriendo cortésmente _'Y porque no?' _pensó al momento en que levantando su pluma de la 'mesa' se dispuso a responder con su mejor letra posible _'Lo tomare como una pequeña distracción…'_

:// "No, para nada."

Fue lo que la rubia leyó en su cuaderno para después de unos segundos escribir una frase nueva, y sin borrar la sonrisa que al parecer tenia impresa en su rostro, devolver la libreta.

//: "Puedo preguntar tu nombre?"

Se encontraba escrito al lado de su primera respuesta. '_Demasiado cortes' _pensó algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la apariencia no lo era todo _'Después de todo no todas las rubias son tontas' _Irónico. Nadie mas que ella lo savia a la perfección _'No me puedo quejar, mi Mina tiene ambas, imagen e inteligencia… o algo así' _sonrío al recuerdo de una Aino Minako preguntando cosas tontas como _'Porque las ciruelas negras son rojas cuando están verdes?' _al salir de una tonta e 'inservible' clase de nutrición '_Piénsalo, no lo encuentras irónico?' _simplemente había ocasiones en las que se equivocaba…

:// "Hino Rei"

Respondió simplemente sin preguntar nada mas. Quizás la 'platica' llegaría asta allí, quizás aquella chica rubia perdería el interés y le dejaría en paz, quizás podría continuar tranquilamente con sus 'estudios', o eso imaginaba.

//: "No se que mas preguntar D: "

Leyó después de un par de minutos y hojas usadas _'Genial, y yo que le estaba agarrando chiste…"_ Desgano. Quizás eso seria lo que su voz transmitiría si así lo hubiese dicho. Leyó una vez mas aquella línea a tinta rosa y tras pensar un poco escribió una respuesta.

:// "Aun no me has dicho tu nombre"

Después de todo no estaba segura de querer terminar la platica. De alguna forma encontraba agradable a aquella chica que sin conocer comenzó una platica algo extraña por medio de una libreta.

//: "Haruka Tenou"

Recibió como respuesta de la misma forma en la que ella lo había echo antes, sin nada mas que agregar. Quizás hubiese continuado con algo mas, cualquier cosa, en realidad no importaba que, mas el sonido de su movil le hizo cambiar de opinión. _'Te veré esta noche?' _Sonrío.

:// "Bien Haruka, me retiro"

Escribió y tras asegurarse de haber guardado todas sus pertenecías se dispuso a salir del lugar. Mas antes de poder levantarse, sintió una mano deteniéndole.

//: "Te veré de nuevo?"

Sonrío al leer esas pocas palabras. Quizás lo tendría en mente, con suerte y…

Tomo su mochila y antes de salir deslizo la libreta hacia la chica.

:// "_Quizás_"

Fue lo último que se leía al pie de la página.

* * *

Con nuevas ideas en mente n.n

Ya luego subire mas cosas xD Shiz/Nat i asi n.n

Saludos!.


End file.
